It is known to equip vehicles with rear-wheel steering that controls a rear-steering-angle of rear-wheels of a host-vehicle based on a front-steering-angle of front-wheels of the host-vehicle. However, there is still a risk that the host-vehicle may scrape or side-swipe an object located on the inside of a corner turned by the host-vehicle.